Confrontations
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD (CANON & UA) : Après l'affrontement contre le Kurse, c'est le moment de la confrontation entre Loki et Odin... Un point de départ, deux fins possibles, à vous de choisir laquelle vous plaît le plus.
1. Douleur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World (Canon & UA)**_

**Après l'affrontement contre le Kurse, c'est le moment de la confrontation entre Loki et Odin**

**Cette fic est différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. En fait j'avais deux idées au sujet de cette confrontation : une qui suivait le Canon des Films et une qui serait une UA. Seulement voilà, je trouvais le début trop ressemblant. J'ai donc eu l'idée de la découper en trois. Ce premier chapitre sera donc commun au deux idées. Le chapitre 2 sera l'histoire liée au Canon. Le chapitre 3 sera donc l'UA. ;)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**CONFRONTATIONS**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Douleur**_

La douleur lui arracha un cri qui le prit par surprise lorsque Loki entrouvrit les yeux. Il faisait froid et le vent balayait la terre cendreuse, lui faisant inhaler des particules de poussière qui le firent tousser. Mauvaise idée ! Sa toux lui entraîna une douleur terrible qui faillit le terrasser de nouveau. La tête lui tournait, sa vue était floue et il sentait son corps trembler. Pourquoi il tremblait ? Pourquoi il avait mal à ce point ?

Loki tenta de se redresser, mais le geste le rappela à l'ordre et il s'écroula à nouveau durement sur le sol. Son souffle se fit court et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa poitrine. Un liquide visqueux et poisseux les macula, lui entraînant des frissons plus grands. Du sang ? Son sang ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une inspiration profonde. Nouvelle mauvaise idée ! La douleur dans sa poitrine s'amplifia. Le mieux était encore d'entrouvrir la bouche pour respirer doucement, de manière maîtrisée. Sauf qu'avec la poussière dans l'air, cela devint vite particulièrement désagréable. Ses bronches, irritées par les particules, le firent tousser de nouveau et la douleur monta encore d'un cran. Combien de temps pourrait-il la supporter ? A cela, il n'avait pas la réponse et puis que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi il était seul ? Où était-il ?

\- Thor…

Sa voix était rauque, difficilement reconnaissable et pourquoi venait-il ressentir le besoin d'appeler son « frère » à l'aide ? Il n'avait plus de frère. De ça, il s'en rappelait parfaitement, mais pour le reste… La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle était si violente, si atroce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger et le désagréable goût de sang qui remonta dans sa gorge ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il était en train de mourir, seul, sur une terre inhospitalière… Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Thanos ? … Non… Il y avait autre chose, mais il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, surtout avec cette poussière qui lui rentrait dans la bouche et le nez. Il se sentait si épuisé. La tête lui tournait.

Éreinté par la douleur, Loki gémit et puisa en lui la force de se tourner sur le côté pour se pelotonner sur lui-même en position fœtale. Au moins, il avait toujours aussi mal, mais il n'avalait plus autant de poussière. Cependant, sa position était tout aussi précaire. Il se sentait exténué. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette souffrance bien longtemps. De toute manière, si le moindre geste était douloureux autant se laisser aller, que tout cela se termine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ferma donc les yeux appelant le sommeil ou la mort de ses vœux. Ce fut le premier qui le terrassa pendant que la tempête continuait de faire rage.

OoooO

Un sursaut agita le corps de Loki, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux. Un gémissement lui échappa pendant que le sang pulsa furieusement à ses tempes. Sa gorge était sèche, irritée, mais sa vision était plus nette tout comme ses idées. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était sur Svartalfheim… Malgré la rancœur, il avait accepté d'aider son frère à sauver son humaine en lui montrant l'un des passages cachés entre les deux mondes. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir le supporter, ne plus vraiment voir en lui un frère, mais c'était faux… surtout après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Thor n'avait jamais été autant son frère. Un frère qui l'avait menacé de mort, mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Un frère qu'il avait voulu protéger du Kurse, laissant sa rage contre ce monstre qui avait participé à la mort de sa mère s'exprimer. Sauf que lorsque Loki laissait éclater ses sentiments, il n'avait plus assez de lucidité pour anticiper les conséquences.

Le monstre s'était retourné contre lui, empalant brutalement son corps, manquant son cœur par miracle de quelques millimètres, mais déchirant son poumon s'il en jugeait par la quantité de sang dans sa bouche et ses difficultés à respirer.

Il se souvenait aussi du visage de Thor baigné par les larmes, de ses mots remplis de tendresse, de ses suppliques désespérées l'exhortant à rester avec lui… Il avait l'air de l'aimer au final et lui aussi… Terrassé par la douleur, les idées s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais la douleur était si grande qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait le faire, alors il lui avait juste demandé de le pardonner… et Thor l'avait fait, apaisant un peu les tourments de son esprit.

Loki avait eu de plus en plus mal, mais il s'était aussi senti apaisé. Thor l'aimait. Mourir pour lui n'était pas un problème… et il s'était bien senti mourir. Les battements trop rapides de son cœur, cette sensation de froid, sa vue de plus en plus trouble, les tremblements, tout cela ne trompait pas. Il s'était déjà senti mourir. Pire, il connaissait trop toutes ses sensations désagréables pour savoir les interpréter. La main de son frère pressant sa nuque pour l'encourager n'aurait pas dû suffire à le retenir. Il avait senti son cœur battre une dernière fois. Il avait fermé les yeux et puis, il y avait eu l'abîme.

Alors pourquoi son cœur battait à nouveau ? Pourquoi il était à nouveau conscient sur ce monde stérile ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait pas vaincre la mort… A moins que… Loki savait que malgré les bloqueurs que les hommes de mains de Thanos lui injectaient, c'était la force latente de ses pouvoirs qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant un an. Ses pouvoirs et les drogues de ce salopard. Est-ce que c'étaient ses pouvoirs qui venaient de le sauver une fois de plus ?

Le jeune homme savait que sa faculté de guérison était impressionnante, plus encore que celle de Thor. Ses os brisés par le Hulk s'étaient ressoudés en quelques minutes, ne lui laissant que des lésions anodines, mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas réellement mort dans les bras de son frère ? Peut-être pas au final… Sa peau avait perdu sa teinte grise pour reprendre sa couleur trop blanche pour un Ase. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Que ce soit ses facultés de Jotün ou ses pouvoirs, il semblait bien qu'il venait de gagner une nouvelle chance de vivre. Alors certes, la douleur était vive, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait rentrer à Asgard. Il avait une discussion sérieuse à avoir avec quelqu'un.

Loki prit donc une longue inspiration et tenta de se relever. Sa première tentative se solda par un échec cuisant et une douleur si brutale qu'il faillit perdre à nouveau connaissance. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait rentrer, trouver de l'aide et se soigner. De l'aide ? Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui voudrait bien l'aider ? Frigga était morte. Thor avait abandonné son corps. Il allait devoir s'aider lui-même.

\- Allez Loki ! Debout ! S'encouragea-t-il lui-même. Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction !

Après une légère expiration, il tenta donc une nouvelle fois de se redresser. La douleur lui arracha un cri, mais il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, trop fort et de manière désagréable. Tout cela venait de la perte de sang et au vue de la flaque qui l'entourait, il pouvait le comprendre. Son état était précaire. Il tenta de l'ignorer. Poussant sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Loki chancela, mais il sourit en constatant qu'il arrivait à tenir debout. C'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il devait rentrer, mais sans se faire remarquer.

Doucement, il prit une inspiration, laissant sa magie l'envelopper pour se modeler l'apparence neutre d'un garde qui lui permettrait de rentrer facilement à Asgard. Son regard balaya le sol stérile.

Il l'avait certes posé un peu brutalement, mais la barge devait être toujours dans le coin. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à la remettre en marche pour rentrer. Son premier pas lui renvoya une onde de douleur assez désagréable. Sa vision noircit et son apparence vacilla, hésitant entre la réelle et celle qu'il tentait de renvoyer. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de flancher. Il devait rentrer !

Il s'accorda donc une pause pour calmer sa respiration en lambeaux et se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Pendant qu'il reprenait doucement le contrôle de lui-même, Loki se demanda combien de temps s'était passé depuis son affrontement avec Malekith et le Kurse. Avec tout ça, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il le comprendrait en rentrant à Asgard.

D'un air décidé, il redressa la tête. Il devait gagner cette barge. Peu à peu ses pas devinrent plus faciles. La douleur était toujours là, des gouttes de sang tâchaient le sol derrière lui, mais paradoxalement ses forces lui revenaient doucement. Sa magie était bel et bien en train de le sauver.

...

Quand Loki posa une main sur la coque de la barge, il dût bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Retrouver l'appareil était comme une délivrance et la fine couche de poussière lui apprit qu'il ne devait pas être là depuis très longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus. Il monta donc à l'intérieur, activant les commandes qui lui répondirent aussitôt. Oui, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela ne lui prendrait que peu de temps pour rentrer.

OoooO

Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans le palais, Loki se concentra sur son déguisement et sa démarche. Le déguisement l'aiderait à se faufiler jusqu'aux salles de soins. La démarche à ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé. Prendre le risque de se rendre aux Chambres de Guérison l'exposait. Il pourrait être reconnu par les guérisseurs, mais il se sentait trop mal pour s'occuper de lui-même seul.

Il accéléra donc le pas pour donner le change, passant devant la salle du trône. Son regard fut attiré par la silhouette d'Odin, debout, seul et un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Il semblait triste, abattu. Il pleurait sans doute encore la mort de Frigga et la trahison de Thor, mais lui, est-ce qu'il se souciait de son sort ?

Oubliant presque la douleur de sa blessure, Loki se faufila dans la pièce. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir ! Une dernière inspiration et le jeune homme se lança.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Roi, je rapporte des nouvelles du Monde des Ténèbres.

Odin se tourna à peine vers le garde, demandant avec une inquiétude sincère dans la voix.

\- Thor ?

Loki baissa la tête. Bien évidemment, à qui d'autre pouvait-il bien pensé cet homme qui n'avait que du mépris pour lui.

\- Il n'y a aucun signe de Thor, ni même de l'Ether, mais… murmura-t-il en faisant exprès de laisser un blanc.

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Odin soudainement un peu plus intrigué.

Loki fit quelques pas de plus pour se rapprocher du trône, mesurant ses mots lorsqu'il murmura.

\- Une mort a déploré.

Odin sembla frappé, cherchant qui pouvait être mort avant de poser son regard sur le garde.

\- Loki.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux même si un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Odin le capta et fit un pas vers le garde.

\- Vous avez ramené son corps ?

\- Oui, mon Roi.

\- Montre-moi !

Le garde s'inclina, sortant de la pièce, le roi sur les talons. Il s'enfila dans le couloir menant aux chambres mortuaires. Un couloir sombre, dévasté lui aussi par les combat. Sa main se posa sur l'une des poignets de portes et il entra, suivit par le Père-de-Toute-Chose. La pièce était vide et silencieuse. Un soupir retentit dans son dos.

\- Laisse tomber le déguisement.

Loki se retourna, gardant un air surpris.

\- Mon Roi, je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Tu en doute sûrement, mais je t'ai élevé. Je connais chacun de tes tics. Arrête Loki !

Un frisson remonta le long de son corps et le jeune homme baissa la tête, laissant son apparence revenir à la normale. Odin posa sur lui un air dur.

\- Que voulais-tu donc faire avec cette mascarade ? Tu espérais échapper au cachot ?

\- Je voulais voir si ma mort avait de l'importance ! Répliqua ce dernier, mais j'ai ma réponse.

\- Tu as trahi ce Royaume ! Pire, avec tes tours, tu as aidé ton frère à me trahir !

\- Moi je ne lui ai pas refusé mon aide !

\- Toi ! Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien ! Tu voulais t'échapper avant tout ! Et là maintenant que veux-tu ? Me tuer ? S'exclama Odin en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

\- C'est faux ! Je voulais la venger ! Hurla le jeune homme en se rapprochant lui aussi.

* * *

**Voilà donc pour le tronc commun de cette histoire. Rendez-vous en chapitre 2 pour suivre le Canon et dans le 3 pour une UA. Bonne lecture ! **


	2. Colère (Dans le canon)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World (Canon & UA)**_

**Après l'affrontement contre le Kurse, c'est le moment de la confrontation entre Loki et Odin**

**Cette fic est différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. En fait j'avais deux idées au sujet de cette confrontation : une qui suivait le Canon des Films et une qui serait une UA. Seulement voilà, je trouvais le début trop ressemblant. J'ai donc eu l'idée de la découper en trois. Ce premier chapitre sera donc commun au deux idées. Le chapitre 2 sera l'histoire liée au Canon. Le chapitre 3 sera donc l'UA. ;)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**CONFRONTATIONS**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Colère (Dans le Canon)**_

La voix de Loki tremblait et il chancela. Odin l'agrippa par sa veste, baissant les yeux sur lui et découvrant la tâche cramoisie qui tâchait ses vêtements.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Répliqua Loki en s'éloignant de lui en chancelant.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Elle a l'air grave cette blessure, tu ne veux pas que…

\- Mortelle, mais peu importe ! Ce n'est pas mon droit de naissance, la mort ?

\- Loki !

\- Oh non, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Vous entendez ! C'est terminé ! Hurla-t-il de rage. Ne faites pas comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire ! Vous avez nié jusqu'à mon existence ! Je ne suis plus rien à vos yeux ! Même pas une relique ! Je le sais !

\- Loki !

\- Non ! Si j'avais réellement représenté quelque chose un jour, vous n'auriez pas agi de cette manière !

\- Je ne comprends rien. De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi je parle ? Je vous reconnais bien là ! Je ne suis qu'une quantité négligeable ! Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de venir me le dire vous-même !

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- A votre avis ! Hurla le jeune homme chancelant doucement sous l'émotion. Non seulement vous avez fait preuve de lâcheté en envoyant un simple larbin, mais vous ne m'avez même pas autorisé à la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras !

Loki était de plus en plus énervé, à tel point qu'il se moqua bien du sang qui coulait à nouveau de sa blessure qu'il compressait maladroitement.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été mon père, mais elle était ma mère ! J'aurais juste voulu l'embrasser… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé la voir une dernière fois ?

\- Il y avait trop de risques à te laisser sortir de prison.

\- Des risques ? Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Suis-je bête ! Je suis un risque, c'est vrai… un danger dont vous n'avez même pas idée !

\- Oh si ! Détrompe-toi ! C'est bien le problème. Maintenant calme-toi et rends-toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas plus d'histoires. Tu as aidé Thor et ta loyauté envers lui t'honore, mais cela n'effacera jamais tes crimes.

\- Mes crimes ?

Loki frémit.

\- Vous n'en avez vraiment rien à faire de moi ! Murmura le jeune homme en plaquant plus fort sa main sur sa blessure qui recommençait à se rappeler cruellement à lui.

Sous ses doigts, il prit enfin conscience que son sang était en train de se remettre à couler. Ce n'était pas le moment. Cela risquait de l'affaiblir. Odin se rapprocha et l'empoigna par un bras.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte.

\- Je suis blessé, murmura doucement le jeune homme, comme une supplique adressée à son père pour qu'il agisse enfin comme le ferai un vrai père.

\- Tu recevras des soins dans ta cellule, lui répliqua froidement Odin, faisant fi de sa demande muette.

Cellule ? Il avait pris des risques pour protéger Thor, pour protéger son humaine, pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et il n'y avait pas une seule once de compassion dans les propos de cet homme, rien.

\- Suffit ! S'exclama Loki en tirant sur son bras pour le faire lâcher. Taisez-vous ! Je ne retournerai pas en prison ! Je ne mérite…

\- Tu méritais la mort ! Et Frigga n'est plus là pour te l'éviter ! Alors ne fais pas de moi ton ennemi.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis.

\- Oui, un tyran !

\- N'en rajoute pas !

\- Quoi que je fasse, je ne trouverai jamais grâce à vos yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Loki. Ce n'est pas une bonne action surtout sur des quantités de mauvaises raisons qui va suffire à te racheter.

\- Quoi que je fasse ou je dise, vous me condamnerez ?

\- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Le ton était froid, cassant et une vague de colère remonta en lui. Une vague comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie ! Il le méritait ? Vraiment ? Loki redressa la tête, se confrontant au regard sans appel de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Est-ce qu'il ne voyait vraiment rien dans ses yeux à lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas les tortures ? La souffrance ? Non, il ne désirait rien de plus que de le voir à nouveau enfermé, banni de l'humanité… Sa colère s'amplifia et quand Odin tenta d'avancer une main pour le prendre par une épaule, Loki lui immobilisa le bras pendant qu'une aura verte émanait de tout son corps.

\- Alors je ne suis qu'un monstre sans importance qui ne mérite que la prison, voire pire ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Tu es ce que tu as voulu devenir.

\- Magnifique ! Alors je vais changer cet avenir parce qu'il ne me sied guère et je choisis de devenir vous.

\- Quoi ?

Avec une explosion magique, Loki propulsa Odin à l'autre bout de la salle, oubliant sa fatigue, sa douleur et laissant exprimer sa rage. Le roi tomba lourdement sur le sol et tenta de se redresser, mais deux attaques magiques de plus le frappèrent et l'envoyèrent à nouveau rouler au sol.

\- Vous le voyez maintenant l'avantage de la magie ? Demanda Loki en continuant de l'attaquer avec ses pouvoirs.

Odin eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un autre coup l'atteignit à la hanche. Il se retrouva au sol et Loki bondit pour le rejoindre. Il posa un genou sur le torse d'Odin, l'empêchant de se redresser et plaqua une lame sous sa gorge.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je me comporte en monstre froid et sans âme ?

\- Vas-y ! Tue-moi ! Cela ne fera que prouver la vérité !

Loki frémit. Sa lame s'appuya sur la gorge du roi d'Asgard, lui infligeant une légère coupure et la vision de ce sang le fit frémir.

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le provoqua Odin.

Loki redressa la tête, observant le filet de sang, sa lame et le regard dur posé sur lui. Quand sa rage avait explosé, il avait pensé qu'il en était capable, qu'il pourrait le tuer, que cela ne lui ferait rien, mais c'était faux. L'homme qu'il avait immobilisé avec ses pouvoirs, l'homme qu'il pouvait tuer s'il le souhaitait, c'était son père… malgré toute sa rage et sa colère c'était son père… Mais il ne voulait pas moisir en prison.

\- Je te pensais moins lâche.

\- Taisez-vous ! Hurla Loki.

Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il l'aimait cet imbécile ? Que malgré ses mots durs, il était incapable de le tuer ?

\- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Que de condescendance ! Que de mépris !

\- Ce que je vais faire ? Répéta Loki en se penchant sur lui. Vous m'aviez condamné à l'oubli, enfermé dans l'un de vos cachots, sans visites, moi je vous condamne à l'exil, sans souvenirs, sans pouvoirs, sans toute cette splendeur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Vous voulez parier ?

Loki récita une incantation, un envoûtement profond qui enserra Odin, le bâillonna et créa autour de lui une enveloppe de magie pure. Loki se redressa, guidant son prisonnier jusqu'au mur contre lequel il le plaqua. La prison de magie qui l'enveloppait devint solide, aussi solide que l'une des colonnes de la pièce dont elle prit l'aspect, faisant disparaître Odin aux yeux de son fils adoptif.

Loki baissa le bras et chancela. De justesse, il se rattrapa à la table. Ce sort était puissant et il venait d'épuiser ses dernières forces. Pourtant, il ne devait pas céder. Il y avait plus urgent à faire pour le moment. Il trouverait quoi faire de son prisonnier plus tard. Pour le moment, il venait de ressentir la présence de son frère. Il allait chercher le Père-de-Toutes-Choses, c'était une occasion unique de se débarrasser de lui le temps qu'il réfléchisse à la suite.

Le jeune homme se redressa donc, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle se rida et ce fut Odin qui sorti de la chambre mortuaire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 qui suit le Canon, et nous montre Loki prenant la place d'Odin sur le trône, rendez-vous dans le 3 pour une UA. Bonne lecture ! **


	3. Compréhension (UA)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World (Canon & UA)**_

**Après l'affrontement contre le Kurse, c'est le moment de la confrontation entre Loki et Odin**

**Cette fic est différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. En fait j'avais deux idées au sujet de cette confrontation : une qui suivait le Canon des Films et une qui serait une UA. Seulement voilà, je trouvais le début trop ressemblant. J'ai donc eu l'idée de la découper en trois. Ce premier chapitre sera donc commun au deux idées. Le chapitre 2 sera l'histoire liée au Canon. Le chapitre 3 sera donc l'UA. ;)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**CONFRONTATIONS**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Compréhension (UA)**_

La voix de Loki tremblait et il chancela. Odin l'agrippa par sa veste, baissant les yeux sur lui et découvrant la tâche cramoisie qui tâchait ses vêtements.

\- Tu es blessé ?

Le jeune homme frémit et plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir à faire là-dedans ? Il tenta de reculer pour se détacher de sa poigne, chancela de plus en plus pendant que des vertiges sournois firent augmenter son malaise.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Attends, Loki. Laisse-moi voir, murmura Odin.

La plaie semblait sérieuse et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer s'il le lâchait, mais le jeune homme était hors de lui. Assez brutalement, il parvint à lui faire lâcher son bras et recula brusquement. Emporté par son élan, il s'écroula à l'arrière sur le sol et glapit de douleur. Ses mains couvertes de sang séché se portèrent à son torse. Elles se couvrirent de sang frais en tremblant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler, pas maintenant.

\- Je voulais la venger !

\- Frigga ?

\- Je l'aimais ! Hurla Loki en chancelant un peu plus. C'était ma mère ! Je… J'aurais tellement voulu la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, mais vous ne m'avez même pas accordé ça !

Odin fut touché par la douleur, la détresse et les larmes du jeune homme en face de lui. Il ne lui mentait pas et il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il était si en colère après lui, si désespéré par la mort de sa compagne qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

\- J'aurais voulu l'embrasser et lui demander pardon.

Loki avait du mal à retenir ses larmes et ses vertiges étaient de plus en plus déroutants. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il avait tellement mal. Odin fit un pas vers lui. Il voyait bien qu'il était gravement blessé et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela le touchait de l'entendre gémir. Loki essaya de se redresser pour le fuir, parvenant à faire un pas en arrière avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le dos. Il gémit et se mit à tousser. Le goût du sang remonta de nouveau dans sa bouche. Il aurait mieux fait de se rendre aux Chambres de Guérison. Sa toux le déchira un peu plus, la douleur était insupportable.

Odin finit de s'approcher. Il l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre si ce n'était pas une ruse, mais sa respiration sifflante et ses spasmes de douleur étaient réels. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tentant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Loki se cabra pour le fuir.

\- Laissez-moi.

\- Loki, tu es blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Haleta douloureusement le jeune homme pendant que plus de sang lui remonta dans la bouche, l'étouffant à moitié.

Odin frissonna. Leur conversation, le jour de sa condamnation, tournait dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de ses mots, de lui avoir dit que son fils était mort, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un monstre auquel il avait souhaité le bourreau… Mais là, devant lui, la personne qui souffrait, qui agonisait en se noyant dans son sang, ce n'était pas un monstre.

Odin avança doucement les mains pour les glisser sous le corps de Loki. Le jeune homme se cabra pour lui échapper, mais il ne le laissa pas faire et le ramena en position assise dans ses bras.

\- Chut ! Laisse-toi faire mon enfant.

Un long frémissement d'incompréhension parcourut le corps épuisé de Loki. Est-ce qu'il venait de mettre de la tendresse dans ses mots ? Le jeune homme haleta plus durement, son corps tremblant à cause de la souffrance. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le torse de son père, se mettant à tousser. Il aspergea de sang son plastron pendant que la douleur devenait de pire en pire. L'une des mains d'Odin se glissa sur sa nuque.

\- Oh mon garçon, laisse-moi voir !

Délicatement, le roi écarta ses mains qui tremblaient, une ride d'inquiétude sincère barrant son front en découvrant la gravité de sa blessure.

\- Comment tu as pu tenir sur tes jambes pour rentrer ?

Loki aurait voulu lui rappeler qu'il était un monstre, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa toux se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Odin, qui le serrait dans ses bras, arriva à la même conclusion. Les caillots de sang remontaient de son poumon lacéré et engorgeaient ses voies respiratoires. Il était en train de mourir de la plus atroce des manières et devant autant de douleur, le roi sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il redressa la tête, se mettant à hurler tout en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- A l'aide ! A la garde ! A l'aide !

Dans ses bras, il sentit Loki sursauter de douleur et sa main pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque.

\- Chut… Je suis là.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu lui dire quelques mots, mais il en était incapable. La douleur était atroce et la sensation de se noyer, d'étouffer dans son sang quoi qu'il tente pour l'en empêcher, était l'une des pires qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Son corps luttait pour respirer, se crispant, tremblant et sa toux essayait désespérément d'expulser de ses poumons ce liquide pourtant vital. Odin frémit. Il était réellement en train de mourir, là dans ses bras… Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Il agonisait.

\- Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! A la garde !

Alerté par les cris du roi, deux gardes pénétrèrent en courant dans la pièce. Ils s'immobilisèrent tandis qu'Odin redressa la tête.

\- J'ai besoin des guérisseurs de toute urgence ! Mon fils est en train de mourir !

Les gardes ressortirent en courant pendant qu'un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de Loki. Luttant contre sa douleur, il parvint à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Qu'est… ce que… vous… avez dit ?

Sa phrase se solda par une toux plus violente qui lui fit cracher un nouveau caillot de sang avant de lui laisser une respiration désordonnée et sifflante. Odin le serra doucement contre lui, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui presser la joue.

\- Mon fils… Je suis avec toi. Lutte… Je t'en prie, lutte.

Loki gémit, tentant de murmurer une réponse sans en être capable. Il ne put que gémir plaintivement tout en gardant la bouche ouverte pour tenter de respirer. Sous ses doigts, Odin observa ses lèvres devenir bleues. Il manquait d'air. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il se surprit à prier pour la célérité des guérisseurs et, avec précaution, il le redressa un peu plus dans ses bras, plaquant sa main sur sa joue quand il le vit fermer les yeux.

\- Hey ! Ne fais pas ça. Garde-les yeux ouverts mon fils. Regarde-moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts. Ne t'endors pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne t'endors pas. Garde les yeux braqués sur moi.

Loki frémit tout en tremblant de plus en plus, tout en luttant à chaque inspiration, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Il y avait de l'affection dans ses mots, de la tendresse dans la main qui pressait sa joue. Lui qui avait envie de haïr cet homme la sentit disparaître. Il était dans ses bras, dans les bras de son père. Des bras puissants dont il avait tant rêvé pendant toute sa captivité. Il aurait voulu lui faire plaisir, ne pas perdre connaissance, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Timidement, il se blottit un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement épuisé. Odin le comprit et le serra doucement, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Il était en train de mourir et Odin ne put retenir ses larmes en le regardant fermer les yeux, murmurant pour lui-même tout autant que pour les déesses de la Destinée.

\- Je vous en prie, pas mon enfant…

Ce fut à ce moment que des bruits de pas se répercutèrent dans le couloir et qu'une femme âgée pénétra en courant dans la pièce. Elle se jeta à genoux devant le prince blessé et son regard croisa celui de son souverain.

\- Erdaa… Mon fils. Il est en train de perdre connaissance. Il ne se réveillera pas.

\- Oh mon tout petit, murmura la femme en plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine en sang. Il faut l'emmener aux Chambres de Guérison, je ne peux rien faire ici.

OoooO

Avec précaution, Odin déposa le corps de son fils sur l'un des lits des Chambres de Guérison. Le jeune homme continuait de trembler et de gémir. Sa toux avait du mal à s'arrêter et il aspergea de sang la taie d'oreiller blanche. Odin posa une main sur son front. Son corps s'épuisait à lutter. Il avait de la fièvre.

De son côté, Erdaa ne perdit pas de temps. D'une main assurée, elle trancha sa tunique au couteau pour dégager sa poitrine et atteindre sa blessure. Un flot de sang se déversa sur le lit et elle porta ses mains sur sa blessure pendant qu'une étrange aura bleutée entourait ses doigts. Elle compressa doucement la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner à mort.

Cependant, malgré l'horreur de la blessure, ce ne fut pas sur elle que bloqua Odin, mais sur le reste… tout le reste… toutes les marques profondes, anciennes et cicatrisées qui bardaient son torse et ses épaules.

\- Erdaa… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La guérisseuse qui luttait pour tenter de sauver le jeune prince, redressa doucement la tête.

\- C'est précisément ce à quoi ça ressemble, mon roi… Des marques de torture.

Odin frémit pendant qu'un frisson incontrôlé s'empara de ses mains.

\- Mais qui ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Il faudra lui demander quand nous l'aurons sauvé.

OoooO

La douleur remonta dans sa poitrine comme une onde vengeresse qui lui arracha un léger cri. Toutefois, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait ressentie et une main pressa la sienne. Une main qui l'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux. Loki s'arqua sous la douleur, tentant de remettre ses idées en place, tout en papillonnant doucement. La lumière était diffuse et il fut accueilli par un sourire franc, soulagé et sincère.

\- Hey ! Bienvenue parmi nous, petit frère.

\- Thor ?

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier en caressant doucement son front du bout des doigts pendant que son autre main pressait celle de son cadet. Vas-y doucement. Tu es fragile encore.

\- Malekith ? Demanda Loki dont les idées se mettaient doucement en place.

\- Je l'ai vaincu. L'Ether est en sécurité.

\- Jane ?

\- Elle est sur Midgard, tout va bien. Je voulais la rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

\- Avant d'être sûr que je sois en forme pour la prison, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Non, répondit une autre voix. Il n'y a plus de prison, mon fils.

Loki tourna la tête de l'autre côté, découvrant Odin lui sourire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour lui prendre la main.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça, répondit Odin en laissant glisser ses doigts le long d'une cicatrice en travers de son épaule.

Loki baissa les yeux découvrant son torse nu, le bandage autour de sa poitrine et les cicatrices qui bardaient le reste de sa poitrine. Il frémit. Il n'avait pas prévu de leur montrer, mais il tenta une confession timide.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui céder.

\- C'est celui qui t'a envoyé sur Midgard qui t'a fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Odin.

Loki détourna doucement la tête, gardant le silence, mais son père, comme son frère n'avait pas réellement besoin qu'il leur réponde. Par contre, Thor avait une question qui demandait une réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Le jeune homme frémit avant de braquer son regard sur son frère.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé parler. Quand j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même, tu m'as bâillonné avant de m'abandonner aux gardes.

Puis le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de son père.

\- Et vous ne m'avez pas regardé. Mon seul droit était de mourir. Alors autant ne pas se montrer encore plus faible.

Son émotion manqua de le terrasser et Odin lui pressa doucement la joue.

\- Chut. Ne pleure pas mon petit. C'est terminé. Tu es à la maison maintenant. Nous allons prendre soin de toi.

Loki frémit. Comme ces mots lui faisaient du bien, comme il se sentait épuisé, mais apaisé. Alors il hocha doucement la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

\- J'ai sommeil.

\- Dors, je reste là, dit Thor en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Chez lui… Il était enfin et à nouveau chez lui, il n'était pas seul finalement, il avait encore une famille. Le sommeil l'emporta doucement. Odin le regarda, appréciant de sentir sa respiration profonde et stable. Il reprit une couverture de plus et le recouvrit en murmurant pour Thor.

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

\- Je l'ai été tout autant que vous.

\- Nous sommes là mon petit, tout est fini maintenant. Nous sommes là.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 3 et l'UA. oui parce que j'ai tellement envie que parfois Odin agisse en père et pas seulement en Roi. Alors ? Une préférence ?**


End file.
